


The Orphanage Stories

by acadiaisla



Category: Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animals, Best Friends, Eskimo Kisses, Legoland, M/M, Nature, Orphanage, Orphans, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acadiaisla/pseuds/acadiaisla
Summary: This story is about various different scenarios me and my bestfriend, Heidi, have thought about when imagining what our life would be at Hogwarts. This includes different actors and characters from other fandoms which have completely different backgrounds and they all attend Hogwarts as muggle-borns. This story will start out at an orphanage somewhere located in the country-side of either England or Scotland and they are all 15.





	The Orphanage Stories

**Author's Note:**

> heidi made me add the legoland tag, legoland is never mentioned so im sorry if you wanted legoland??
> 
> Anyways this whole thing is dedicated to my closest friend, Heidi, and our beautiful imaginations.

Moony was sleepily delighted to wake up with her best friend’s arm draped over her waist comfortably. She rolled over in the awfully small bed, the long forgotten pillows pressed up against the bed frame and the insanely colorful knitted blankets enfolded around both the girls legs, Moony pressed a small kiss to Heidi's hairline while she slept before removing her arm from her own waist.

She stretched out and yawned once she had sat up, immediately relaxed as her nose caught on to the sweet scent of the cinnamon and light ginger candles permeating the air roughly as result of the many hours they burned for. Her senses quickly submitted to the sunlit room, her eyelids soon forgot the solace of sleep.

Moony quietly got up from the bed, slipping on a beige cardigan over her night dress. She gently tucked the blanket's back over Heidi's figure, knowing full well it'd be hours before she woke properly.

Sneaking out of her shared room, Moony grumbled to herself as she heard the orphanage waking up. Mumbles and long yawns came from Robbie and Cody's room and the sound of Ms. Pomfrey making breakfast for the young muggles, witches and wizards echoed through the large house. With this knowledge, Moony almost raced downstairs to the bathroom, (there was two, but the downstairs bathroom was her favorite), as to get there before the other kids.

She reached downstairs, sighing in defeat as she heard the tap running from inside the bathroom. She knew there was only one person who'd be awake devastatingly earlier than herself; Luna.

Moony pressed her ear against the wooden door, her lips forming into pout as she heard Luna ramble on about Nargles this, Nargles that (‘ _Oh, wow, they've seemed to have taken my soap…_ ’) It'd take forever for her to finish with the bathroom.

Moony remembered the night before, how Luna had led herself, Heidi, Robbie and Cody to a more hidden field, away from the protective motherly eyes of Ms. Pomfrey, simply to drink and smoke. Yet here Luna was, the one who got the most pissed (also being the supplier), managing to get up the earliest with her only worry being about Nargles.

Whining to herself about not getting to the bathroom first, Moony walked out into the kitchen, her eyes shot open at the overwhelming smell of bacon and sausages.

‘’Dear, oh, good morning, come sit down for breakfast.’’ Ms. Pomfrey shrieked tiredly to Moony, she felt herself almost scoff in disgust at the smell of the lady’s hot coffee breath.

Moony greeted Pomfrey inaudibly and sat down beside a few other kids at the wide wooden table, petting their heads in a way of saying good morning.

She listened to the many giggles and conversations throughout eating her breakfast, more and more orphans gathering at the table; all of which didn’t include Luna, Robbie, Cody or her lazy best friend Heidi.

She huffed at the thought of her friends peacefully sleeping in, or using _her_ favorite bathroom.

After finishing her breakfast, Moony said her thanks to Pomfrey and left the table, strolling back through the bright hallways. Giggling to herself once she entered her room again, she reached over to the desk and grabbed a pen, drawing whiskers on her sleeping friend’s face and dropping the pen by Heidi’s head, purely for evidence.

She quickly got ready for the day, slipping on a light pink summer dress with black boots, she ruffled up her short black hair and went out the room again.

Making her way to the house library, she passed Robbie and Cody’s room with the door ajar, smirking to herself as she saw Cody whacking Robbie with a pillow to wake the idiot up.

Before she entered the library she saw Luna cautiously walking out **_her_** bathroom, Moony shot a glare at the girl wrapped in a towel. Luna held her arms up in surrender and hurriedly ran to her own room while holding her towel to her body.

Moony walked through the library, to the restricted section (like at Hogwarts, but with books only for the witch or wizard orphans), she went through the door and grabbed a potions school book to finish off her summer homework for her least favorite teacher; _Severus Stinky Snape_ , as she liked to call the greasy git.

-

She spent at least a few hours of the bright morning at the library desk, writing several lengthy essays for her teachers and sure enough the breeze outside calmed into mid-day air. Moony was in the middle of writing letters to her other close friends from Hogwarts – Cho Chang , Fred, George and Ginny Weasley. Right as she was writing to George about how indolent Heidi was, and how many people were awfully aware of their developing puppy love despite the pair’s secrecy, Moony felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and a face hide in the crook of her neck.

‘’Good _noon,_ bestie.’’ Heidi mumbled into the shorter girl’s shoulder, the sharp Scottish accent of her best friend almost making Moony yelp in surprise.

‘’It’s one o’clock, Heidi.’’ Moony huffed out in response, quickly hiding the letters. Moony turned around to see her friend’s lifted head, she pierced her lips together to contain her laughter when she noticed Heidi hadn’t notice the pen on her face.

‘’Luna told me she was sorry about this morning.’’ Moony crossed her arms and pouted at the poor apology that Luna decided to pass on through Heidi, but she closed up her books anyway.

‘’She’ll pay for it later, however now my day has started because you’re up, I think a trip to the lake would be appreciated for your tardiness.’’ Moony grumbled as Heidi unwrapped her arms from the sitting girl, only then did Moony notice how her friend was dressed and ready for the day and wondered how the oblivious git hadn’t washed her face.

‘’Tardiness?’’ Heidi’s eyebrows furrowed together at her bossy friend, earning a simple nod from Moony, ‘’But it’s summer!’’

Moony ignored her best friend and got up from the desk chair, slipping the many magical books back into the restricted section before standing back face to face with Heidi.

‘’Well, come on then, it’s gonna get dark if you keep standing around.’’ Moony scoffed and grabbed the taller girls’ arm, immediately pulling her out of the orphanage front door while ignoring Heidi’s mumbles of protest and squirming around.

Eventually, Moony let go off Heidi’s arm and they walked beside each other towards the lake, beyond the main field, past all the squeaking pigs and foul odor of the horses stable. Once they’d reach the lake they were rudely ignored by a grumpy Robbie, distracted Luna and a reading Cody.

Robbie was staring off into the distance, watching the lake of the water flutter around the calm air, his eyes were drowsy, and anyone could tell the events of the night before hit him harder than the rest of the group, leaving the brown-haired teenager looking lifeless and drained. Robbie was sat in a baggy grey shirt, wearing matching shorts with his closest friend and secret lover, Cody. He was quite short for his age, 15 and 5’6.

Cody was idly reading a muggle book, his young eyes flickering to each word on the old pages, his face was scrunched into concentration and his shoulder-length red hair practically glowed in the blazing sun. The 5’10 teenager wore a brown button-up shirt and jeaned shorts.

Luna was sitting by a tree, she was wearing a baby blue summer dress that reached her ankles, though she had no shoes on. She looked lost in thought and as if she was wondering around in her own world, as always, but her eyes scanned the branches and she giggled to herself. _Nargles_ , Moony thought as she searched Luna’s expression.

Despite Luna being the most out of it, she was the one who noticed the pair at first, Moony could see the comical expression creep up on Luna’s lips and eyes as she looked over at Heidi stained cheeks.

‘’ _Meow_.’’ Luna stated blandly at Heidi, making the tall girl glare at her in confusion.

Though this did catch the attention of Robbie and Cody, who both looked up at Moony and Heidi with opposing looks, Robbie still looked upset and worn out, while Cody’s eyes looked thoughtful and a smirk played on his lips.

‘’Did someone kill Robbie?’’ Moony asked with a playful tone, making Robbie pout and glance over at Cody.

Moony couldn’t help but notice the small admiration or love in Robbie’s exhausted eyes as he looked for an explanation from Cody.

‘’I slapped him with a pillow to wake him up and now he’s being _dramatically_ grumpy.’’ Cody explained grinning, he slammed his book shut.

‘’Not dramatic!’’ Robbie shouted back, he reached over to playfully hit Cody in the side. Cody grinned at his secret lover, yet a moment later he was clearing his throat and straightening up his back to not look suspicious to their other friends, knowing how observant some of them could be, it’s not like Heidi got the nickname ‘ _stalker’_ for no reason.

After that they spent most of their time stripping to their swim wear and swimming in the warm lake, splashing at each other and inhaling the honeyed aroma of the nature, animals passed the teenagers, expecting food or head pats which they evidently didn’t recieve. Cody and Robbie spent most of the time trying to secretly caress each other while swimming and playing closely in the water.

Heidi’s eyes narrowed as she noticed black ink running down her neck then got into a lively and playful splash fight with Moony for letting her walk around looking like the orphanage black cat, Kika.

Luna was mumbling to herself as she laid on her back to float in the water, she only participated in splash fights when she believed there to be nargles beside one of her friend’s head, causing the group to erupt in chuckles and laughter.

Robbie choked on water as Moony splashed him while he was giggling, making Cody shoot a protective glare at an unaware Moony, though it slowly turned into a smirk as Robbie controlled his coughing.

Heidi stared up at the dim sky, it was slowly and unfortunately converting into darkness.

The breeze picked up and Moony felt goosebumps strike up her back, she whined as the water started to go cold and the sun set completely.

‘’Heidi?’’ Moony called out as she climbed up onto the grass and out the lake, her skin drenched and her swim wear clenching to her curves tightly.

Moony watched as Heidi quickly turned around, the sudden movement in the water made her skin tremble from the cold and she quickly climbed out of the lake too. Moony watched Heidi’s pale skin and black swimming costume illuminate in the new moon-light, Moony’s cheeks flushed at the sight and she grabbed a towel for herself and her tall best friend.

Once the pair were dried off, they sat in blankets against a tree, Moony’s head in Heidi’s lap. Sighing contently, Heidi stroked over Moony’s damp hair, occasionally playing with the _H_ initial necklace that wrapped around her best friend’s small neck.

Eventually the other three teenagers got out the lake and they all started to chat about their school homework and how much they missed the environment of Hogwarts. Luna crawled over to her bag, a pride smirk on her face as the blonde took out a few lighters, cigarettes and two bottles of vodka.

‘’Where’d you get that from, aye Luna?’’ Robbie smirked, he didn’t look tired anymore for sure.

‘’Hogwarts and The Burrow, of course, Fred and George did help with the supplies.’’ Luna murmured back confidently, both Moony and Heidi’s faced burned up at the thought of seeing Fred and George again.

‘’Y’know, if you all keep drinking and smoking consistently you’ll get wrinkles, or cancer.’’ Cody huffed out in his southern Australian accent. The other four teenagers rolled their eyes at the smartass and ignored him.

‘’I haven’t, I don’t know-‘’ Heidi chewed her bottom lip, an anxious look on her face before Moony placed a hand over her shoulder and squeezed, giving her tall friend a reassuring smile.

Luna gave out the cigarettes and the lighters. Heidi was hesitant at first but with Moony’s guidance she put the cigarette between her lips and her best friend lit the end. Heidi inhaled and immediately started to cough, causing Moony to giggle.

Heidi eventually got the hang of it, her and Moony gracefully smoking, with a few coughs from time to time. Cody and Robbie started drinking the vodka, and it only took the pair 20 minutes till they were drunk.

Luna was sensible with smoking and drinking, though she was the worse, she drank and smoke in small amounts, letting the euphoric feeling last longer.

While pissed, Robbie and Cody had kissed, though the secret lovers immediately blamed it on the vodka. Moony and Heidi looked at each other knowingly, there was no denying that the pair had caught on quick when it came to the two boys.

The rest of the night went uneventful, Heidi and Moony relaxed with each other, sharing small eskimo kisses as they cuddled on the picnic blanket. Cody and Robbie shared many small mouth-on-mouth kisses but no one really seemed to notice since the first time.

Luna tried not to drink too much, knowing full well that she’d have to get them all back to the orphanage.


End file.
